particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother
Big Brother is a self-hidden mysterious leader of an organization known as the Dranian Totalitarian Movement (DTM). Very few people have had the experience of meeting him personally, and for the most part, when Big Brother speaks through the media, he only uses audio, and flashes an icon of a fist silhouette (image on right). This has led to an aura of fear surrounding the idea of Big Brother and the DTM. History Not much is known about Big Brother. He remains a legend to some people, and a myth to others. But for those concerned with supporting the totalitarian, archon, and panterranan movements, Big Brother is more real than anyone else. More real than any other idea or physical person on the planet of Terra. As for as actual information regarding him, Big Brother apparently appeared out of nowhere to become the Archon of the Council of True Aldurians in the First Aldurian Empire. The ultimate goal of this organization was to create a totalitarian state in Alduria. However, after the party leaders were arrested and executed by the police of Alduria, aided by the Imperialist Nobles of Alduria Party, the lower members of the organization were scattered, and Big Brother mysteriously disappeared. Months later, Big Brother reappeared, this time in the Dranian Imperium, and had created a new totalitarian organization: the Dranian Totalitarian Movement. Yet, Big Brother once again submerged on June 2, 2508, when the Dranian Totalitarian Movement reformed itself into the Dovani Resurrection Coalition. Conspiracy Theory There is a conspiracy theory that Big Brother is actually the Computational Intellect Project (CIP) in disguise. The CIP was the first intelligent supercomputer in all of Terra's history. However, the CIP attempted a military coup in its host country, Barmenistan, and was defeated by the Barmenians, and the supercomputer and the building containing it utterly destroyed. However, theorists point to an global internet bandwidth collapse lasting three hours that occurred during the final hours of the battle resulting from the attempted coup by the CIP, and the coincidental, mysterious, and sudden appearance of the self-hidden figure known as Big Brother in the First Aldurian Empire. The theory was fueled even further when another global bandwidth collapse occurred for three hours while the Council of True Aldurians was being arrested for many crimes, and Big Brother conveniently had mysteriously disappeared without a trace, and Big Brother reappeared in the Dranian Imperium to form his current organization, the Dranian Totalitarian Movement. Research has been conducted and researchers have found considerable and unexplainable erosion and overuse of the Aldurian Central Government Computer System after the arrest of the Council of True Aldurians, which was only two months old at the time Big Brother appeared in that nation. Guy Smith, manager of the computer system, described the erosion "as if the computer were fifteen years old." Conveniently, all the log files on the computer, and much of the original data have been completely erased. Also, a few weeks before the creation of the Dranian Totalitarian Movement, an unexplained surge in electrical usage in the Dranian Imperium occurred, and to this date has been consistently rising, and the internet bandwidth usage has skyrocketed, causing telecommunications corporations to upgrade the entire communications grids an unprecedented number of times in the past few months at the expense of Dranian government subsidies (the companies would go broke from the constant upgrading without the subsidies). As of yet, no one has been able to pinpoint the causes of bandwidth and electricity consumption surges. Also, emergency computer repairs have reached an all-time high in the Dranian Imperium. However, many skeptics regard these conspiracy claims as outlandish and extreme, and state that "the theorists are just paranoid and delusional people jumbling together a series of coincidences into one unified fantasy," as stated by Dr. Harris Johnson, computer scientist and spokesperson for the Dranian Totalitarian Movement.